darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanishing Into the Snow Field...
Hei breaks free from the forcefield due to the fragment Suou is wearing, which turns her into a contractor. Mao tells Suou it is her chance to escape and tackles Hei into the cold water. Genma and Mina arrive at the scene too late to capture Hei and Suou, but finishes off August 7, who was half dead. Hei has the same nightmare again with him running to Yin telling her to stop, but wakes up and attacks Suou who was going to tie him up, which surprised him that she saved him. With Suou tied up, Hei resolves back to his alcohol while Suou bad mouths Hei for killing everyone which upsets Hei at the end resulting in a slap. Suou falls asleep crying, which lets Mao and Hei talk about the past how Mao survived due to his memories still being there, just without a body. Mao talks about Hei working for the CIA and tells Hei about the new plan from the “woman”. Nika is outside the Russian Intelligence HQ waiting for Tanya, however, is spotted by them and plans to use him as bait to lure out Suou. Suou wakes up hearing her mobile phone going off when Hei snaps it half and checks the outside area for enemies. Suou notices a whale left behind as a note for her which has pictures of Japan (Tokyo) which suggests that Shion might be there because the Hell's Gate is there, which will be their next destination. Hei and Suou head off to the train station which is heavily guarded. Hei tells Suou to get on the train while he causes a distraction which ends up being a fight zone. Tanya blocks off Suou’s run when she demands where Shion is but is stopped by Hei. Hei discovers that he has lost his powers and tells Mao to help Suou escape while he distracts them. Genma and Mina arrive at the scene too, killing the Russian intelligence guards and cause a big explosion, Hei escapes and is hunted down by Tanya when Suou yells out to her to stop. Nika also arrives and tells Tanya to go home with him but ends up getting killed by Tanya’s bugs which triggers the fragment Suou is wearing which turns her into a contractor. She materializes the anti-tank rifle and attacks Tanya, Mina and Genma with the help of July. Before she can finish off Tanya Hei steps in and stops her. As they leave Hei notices July and he follows him to Japan as well. Misaki, saddened by the fact that BK-201 is dead talks to Kanami about the star, however Kanami tells Misaki that nothing like that has happened and she should get a new man. As Misaki phones Saitou trying to get information off of him about BK-201, she talks about being expelled and a man comes in the room introduces himself as Kobayashi tells her that BK-201 is still alive. He also offers her to follow him to track him down. Hei, Mao, Suou and July are on a ship to Japan where Hei is drinking again. Mao warns Hei that he is drinking too much but is told to mind his own business. Mao asks what happened to Yin, Hei responds saying that he will kill her which surprises Mao. Suou is paying her remuneration by folding paper cranes. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery SEpisode 3 title.png S2E3 Yōko Sawasaki and Genma Shizume.jpg Suou saving Hei.PNG S2E3 Yoko and Genma Moxibution.jpg S2E3 Hei frees Suou.jpg S2E3 Moxibution Genmai.jpg S2E3 Nika reunited with Tanya.jpg Tanya FSB.jpg Suou's Power.jpg S2E3 Oreille meets John Smith.jpg S2E3 Oreille profile pic.jpg S2E3 John Smith profile pic.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Stories Category:Sequel Stories